<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Past Dawn by JSinister32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920957">Long Past Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32'>JSinister32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admissions of Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Late Night Texting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Text Fiction, Texting, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, admission of feelings, dirty texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text messages between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter:  Although they have chosen to be apart, they can't stay that way.  A single message is all it takes to break down what remains of their resolve to avoid each other with explosive results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Past Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've missed writing text fics, and this one wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down.  I hope you all enjoy, darlings.  A perfect start to what will be a happy, writing filled weekend. </p><p>Hearts and Body Parts,<br/>🤍 JM</p><p>NOTE: I absolutely hate having to add this note in my stories, just so you all know. I do not allow translations or copies to other sites. If you find my work anywhere other than AO3, please let me know. Thank you for understanding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In case you ever foolishly forget:</em><br/>
<em>I am never</em><br/>
<em>Not thinking of you.</em><br/>
<em>-Virginia Woolf</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday</strong>
</p><p>[09:31PM]  You there?</p><p>[09:36PM]  <em>Hello, Will.  I am doing fine, thank you for asking.  How may I be of assistance?</em></p><p>[09:40PM]  Cut the shit, Hannibal.  We haven’t spoken in months.  We wouldn’t be speaking now if it wasn’t for an investigation.</p><p>[09:42PM]  <em>Ahh.  The Beacon City case I take it? </em></p><p>[09:48PM]  Yeah.  Have you finished your profile?  I’d like to compare it to mine before I present it tomorrow.</p><p>[09:51PM] <em> I have.  Would you like to discuss the two before you present?</em></p><p>[09:55PM]  No.  Just email it to me when you get a moment.  If I find anything glaringly different from what I have in my report, I’ll reach out.</p><p>[10:06PM] <em> Are you certain you wouldn</em><em>’t like to take advantage of this opportunity and discuss a case?  It would be like old times.</em></p><p>[10:17PM]  You mean before you turned into a lunatic and went on a jealous rampage through the offices of the Bureau, looking for the person I must be concealing under my desk?  I don’t think so.  Just email me your file and I’ll reach out if I have any questions.</p><p>[10:26PM] <em> Very well.  If you are certain we have nothing to discuss, I</em><em>’ll send over the completed profile within the hour.</em></p><p>[10:31PM]  Thanks.</p><p>[10:35PM]  <em>And Will?</em></p><p>[10:42PM]  What?</p><p>[10:57PM]  <em>It was good to see you.</em></p><p> </p><p>[03:08AM]  It was good to see you, too.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Tuesday</strong>
</p><p>[08:56PM]  Christ, your notes are all over the place.  Are you sure we were at the same crime scene?</p><p>[08:59PM]  <em>Good evening, Will.  With which scene are you having trouble?</em></p><p>[09:01PM]  The one from today.  The only one that we’ve worked at the same time in six months.  Stop playing stupid.  It doesn’t suit you.</p><p>[09:04PM]<em>  I would have preferred coy, but it would appear that time has done nothing to improve your sense of humor.  What specifically do you find wrong with my report?</em></p><p>[09:11PM]  <em>Are you so angry with me that we cannot discuss the case without you disappearing on me?</em></p><p>[09:15PM]  I didn’t disappear.  Stop being so dramatic.  I’m just not waiting by the phone like you apparently are.  As far as your initial findings, I take issue with the report in its entirety.  I suggest you look back over the photographs from today and rewrite it.</p><p>[09:19PM]  <em>I have neither the time nor the patience to do such a thing.  If you find my notes unusable, I suggest you write your lecture without their aid.</em></p><p>[09:22PM]  Damn it, Hannibal.  We promised one another that should we become involved, or if there was ever a reason that we were no longer associated outside of our professional circles that we wouldn’t allow what was to interfere.  You know damn well that my profiles are not as concise without your input.  That is why you are on retainer with the Bureau. </p><p>[09:23PM]  Now, will you please, for the love of all that is holy, look at the photos I emailed you and rework your report?</p><p>[09:26PM] <em> Since you said please, I may be persuaded to take a look.</em></p><p>[09:29PM]  I don’t need to offer any additional persuasion.  You are on retainer.  You are under obligation to assist us as long as you are.  Would you prefer to have this conversation with Jack?</p><p>[09:31PM] <em> I have had this conversation with our Agent Crawford on more than one occasion.  In fact, I specifically requested that he not assign me to any cases that may cause friction between us.  After seven months of ensuring we do not cross paths, it appears that Uncle Jack has lost patience.  I believe he</em><em>’s purposely forcing us to work together so that we may resolve our issues and move forward.</em></p><p>[09:34PM] <em> I may add that there are far more interesting ways to persuade me, Will.  You used to be quite good at them, if memory serves.</em></p><p>[09:39PM]  Hannibal…</p><p>[09:43PM]  <em>Apologies.  I will take a look at the photographs you sent me, I assume to my secure Bureau email address, and will add any pertinent details I may glean from doing so.</em></p><p>[09:44PM]  Thank you.  I appreciate it.</p><p>[09:47PM]  <em>No need to thank me.  I am merely fulfilling my duties to the Bureau.</em></p><p>[09:51PM]  Fine.  Whatever makes you do your job.</p><p> </p><p>[01:42AM]  <em>You could have offered to handcuff me, you know.  You used to take such pleasure at having me at your mercy.</em></p><p>[01:44AM]  We don’t need to follow the trail of wreckage back to what became of our personal association.  I don’t need to be reminded of how much I miss your skin.</p><p>[02:04AM]  <em>Only my skin?  Pity.  I miss everything about you.</em> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Wednesday</strong>
</p><p>[06:01PM]  <em>Your lecture today was inspiring.  </em></p><p>[06:04PM]  I didn’t know you were there… But thanks, I guess.  I had to rework a good deal of it this morning.  Thanks for ensuring I had your report when I arrived. </p><p>[06:11PM]  <em>I sense sarcasm, Will.  Surely you wouldn</em><em>’t stoop so low.  Of course I was there.  I had to ensure you received my updated notes prior to speaking.</em></p><p>[06:16PM]  You still have a twisted sense of humor.  You knew I’d have to rush to get my notes updated in time.  You just wanted to see if I could pull it off.</p><p>[06:21PM]  <em>Perhaps.  </em></p><p>[06:24PM]  <em>Then again, maybe I just wanted to see you in action once again.  It</em><em>’s been quite some time since I’ve taken in one of your lectures.  Your presence has not lost any of its potency.</em></p><p>[06:32PM]  By ‘presence’ I take it you mean my ability to speak in front of others?  I’ve always had that, as long as its a large group.  Its only one on one that I lose my ability to speak coherently. </p><p>[06:37PM]  <em>Mm.  You are still quite vocal when you are in a one-on-one scenario.  Full sentences simply aren</em><em>’t needed in such situations.</em></p><p>[06:39PM]  Hannibal…</p><p>[06:44PM]  <em>Yes, Will?</em></p><p>[06:46PM]  Must you?</p><p>[06:47PM]  <em>Must I</em><em>… what?</em></p><p>[06:55PM]  You know exactly what.</p><p>[07:11PM]  <em>Maybe I do.  Then again, maybe I do not.  To ensure we are on the same page, please elaborate.</em></p><p>[07:16PM]  Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?</p><p>[07:22PM]  <em>To what are you alluding?</em></p><p>[07:25PM]  Your inability to admit that you’re attempting to engage me in conversation about our shared past. </p><p>[07:28PM] <em> Shared past?  If you are referring to the time I spent inside you, then yes.  I will fully admit that it is on my mind as of late, however I am not attempting to bring it to the forefront of yours.</em></p><p>[07:30PM]  Hannibal…</p><p>[07:34PM]  <em>Yes?</em></p><p>[07:37PM]  How can you do this to me?</p><p>[07:45PM]  <em>Do what, exactly?  Remind you that most of our personal association was made of moments filled with such bone deep pleasure that you</em><em>’d melt into my arms, incoherent and sated?  That you’d whisper to me that you love me, that nothing could ever equal what you felt in those moments?</em></p><p>[07:49PM]  …</p><p>[07:53PM]  <em>Of course, that was entirely false, but the sentiment at the time meant more to me than the pleasure of your body.</em></p><p>[07:55PM]  Why are you doing this?</p><p>[07:59PM]  <em>Doing what?  Tell me, Will.  When you dressed this morning, was it an unconscious decision to wear the sweater I purchased for you?  Don</em><em>’t think I could mistake dove grey cashmere for anything else, especially with how it graces your frame, hugging you as if it loves you.  Did you choose that shirt thinking of me, or was it just the first thing you found worth wearing in your wardrobe this morning?</em></p><p>[08:08PM]  I haven’t worn it since we split up.</p><p>[08:11PM]  <em>And why did you choose to wear it today?</em></p><p>[08:16PM]  I don’t know.</p><p>[08:19PM] <em> I don</em><em>’t believe you.</em></p><p>[08:23PM]  And what have I done to earn your disbelief in my statements?</p><p>[08:25PM]  Y<em>ou were never talented at keeping your emotions from your sleeve.  I know you</em><em>’ve missed me, missed this.  If you didn’t, you would have tried harder to avoid reaching out to me.</em></p><p>[08:28PM]  That was for a case.</p><p>[08:31PM]  <em>And does that defense clear your conscience?  You could have had Jack reach out to me.  You didn</em><em>’t.  You could have emailed me to my work email.  You didn’t.  Instead, you chose a very personal form of communication at a very late hour.  You could have left when you saw me at the scene, or told Jack to have me removed.  Instead, you stood there and watched me for over five minutes before you had the scene cleared.  To what conclusion am I supposed to come besides the obvious?</em></p><p>[08:36PM]  I don’t miss you.  Not like that.</p><p>[08:38PM]  <em>Does it burn when you speak such words?  Do they hurt to swallow?</em></p><p>[08:43PM]  You were always over dramatic when in pain.</p><p>[08:44PM]  <em>And you were always terribly good at refusing to admit the obvious.</em></p><p>[08:46PM]  I am not in denial, Hannibal.  I don’t miss you.  I’m just over my insecurities of seeing you in the flesh.  I’m done worrying about what will happen if we are forced to work together.  Its as exhausting as you became in the end.</p><p>[08:49PM]  <em>If that is the truth, then I apologize for insinuating that you may have had it in you to miss me.</em></p><p>[08:50PM]  It is the truth.  I don’t miss what we had.</p><p>[08:54PM]  <em>Understood.  Apologies for bringing up what is obviously a very sore subject.</em></p><p>[08:59PM]  <em>Far be it from me to believe that what we were would mean anything to you now.</em></p><p>[09:04PM] Stop being dramatic, Hannibal.  We still have to work together.</p><p>[09:08PM] <em> I understand.  I will stop.  Have a good evening, Will.</em></p><p>[09:16PM]   Yeah… you too.</p><p> </p><p>[01:17AM]  Just so you know… I don’t miss what we were.  I miss what we could have been.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Thursday</strong>
</p><p>[04:12PM]  Christ what a long day.  Thanks for your help at that last scene.  I feel like I’ve been beaten with an exhaustion stick and the day, and thus my paperwork, hasn’t ended yet.</p><p>[04:15PM]  <em>No thanks are needed.  I was happy to see this case be brought to heel.  You do wonderful work.</em></p><p>[04:40PM]  Arguing isn’t going to work, is it?</p><p>[05:06PM]<em>  What is there to argue?  Also, if you haven</em><em>’t, be sure you leave.  You already give enough of your soul to the Bureau.  Do not give them your free time on top of it.</em></p><p>[05:09PM]  Thanks, mom.  I’m leaving now with a stack of paperwork I need to complete so the case can be closed.</p><p>[05:13PM]  <em>No need to be petulant. At least if you take your work home, you can complete it on the couch with a glass of whiskey by your side.  That sounds a much more pleasant way to enjoy your evening when compared to the alternative.</em></p><p>[05:17PM]  I guess you’re right.  I will have you know that I just left… mostly because Jack caught me at my desk and told me in his outside voice that I needed to go home.  Otherwise, I’d just stay at the office.</p><p>[05:23PM] <em> And what reason would you have to stay there?</em></p><p>[05:29PM]  You can’t tell me you’re on your way home.  You’re a stickler for no texting and driving.</p><p>[05:31PM]  <em>You are correct, but I am still at the office because I have a patient in need of an emergency session, not a misguided sense of duty.</em></p><p>[05:33PM]  Are you charging after hours fees?</p><p>[05:37PM]  <em>You know me better than to ask such a ridiculous question.  My services are at a cost that I have no need of asking for an additional fee.</em></p><p>[05:39PM]  Yeah, I guess. </p><p>[05:41PM]  <em>You know very well what I charge my normal clients, Will.  I</em><em>’m quite comfortable on what I am paid.</em></p><p>[05:44PM]  Sure, sure.  It doesn’t sound like your avoiding anything at all.</p><p>[05:49PM]  <em>And what exactly would I be avoiding?</em></p><p>[05:54PM]  Same as me.  An empty house.</p><p> </p><p>[07:18PM]  <em>I am not avoiding an empty house.  I am at home now.</em></p><p>[07:21PM]  How was your last session of the day?</p><p>[07:26PM]  <em>It was</em><em>… fine.  Thank you for asking.  I am not avoiding being at home.</em></p><p>[07:29PM]  You are, but its fine.  It isn’t any of my business.</p><p>[07:33PM]  What are you making for dinner?  Its likely better than what I conjured.</p><p>[07:34PM]  <em>May I venture a guess as to what you are having?</em></p><p>[07:38PM]  Only if you tell me what you’re making.  I haven’t lived vicariously through your palate in quite some time.</p><p>[07:44PM]  [IMG:12069]</p><p>[07:46PM]  Is that duck?  Please tell me its duck.</p><p>[07:49PM] <em> Correct.  Roast duck with orange and ginger glaze, asparagus and couscous.  Did your dish require only a microwave and the removal of plastic film?</em></p><p>[07:51PM]  You know the answer to that without me telling you.  Roast duck?  Damn.  That sounds delicious.</p><p>[07:55PM]  <em>Seeing as I have yet to eat today, I</em><em>’m hopeful.</em></p><p>[08:13PM]  Why haven’t you eaten?  It isn’t like you to skip breakfast.</p><p>[08:18PM] <em> I was running late this morning.  I failed to set an alarm and my internal clock wasn</em><em>’t functioning properly, likely due to the poor quality of sleep I got last night.</em></p><p>[08:26PM]  I’m sorry to hear you slept poorly.  Dreams?</p><p>[08:29PM]  <em>No, nothing of the sort.  Just couldn</em><em>’t get my mind to shut down.</em></p><p>[08:31PM]  Oh.  Yeah, I can understand that.</p><p>[08:33PM]  <em>I didn</em><em>’t fall to sleep until almost four.  Not long enough for my internal alarm to wake me.</em></p><p>[08:36PM]  Well, what about lunch?</p><p>[08:38PM]<em>  I had a paper to finish for a journal that requested a revision on an article they plan to publish. Today was the deadline and in the wake of the case we worked this week, I had forgotten all about it.  I took the time to revise and submit it to their editor.</em></p><p>[08:44PM]  Oh.  Well, at least you got it taken care of.</p><p>[08:45PM] <em> Mm.  Indeed.  Since you broached the subject, may I inquire about your eating habits as of late?</em></p><p>[08:48PM]  You know the answer already.  I ate poorly before you.  I eat poorly now.  Some habits are impossible to break.</p><p>[08:56PM] <em> You had no problem eating well when</em><em>… well, you know.</em></p><p>[08:59PM]  You’re right, but it was mostly because you didn’t allow anything else.</p><p>[09:05PM]  <em>Taking care of yourself should always be a priority, Will.</em></p><p>[09:08PM]  Yeah, yeah.  I know.</p><p>[09:09PM]  <em>Are you sure that you</em><em>’re aware?  It seems you fall into poor habits when you don’t have a keeper.</em></p><p>[09:12PM]  That’s because food stops being a priority for me when I don’t have someone reminding me that I should be keeping my body in prime condition.</p><p>[09:15PM] <em> I see</em>.</p><p>[09:19PM]  I was expecting more of a retort from you.</p><p>[09:20PM]  <em>What would be the point of admonishing you for something that is so clearly out of my hands?</em></p><p>[09:23PM]  I don’t know.  Its just disconcerting to be expecting a thorough thrashing and receiving the equivalent of a slap on the wrist.</p><p>[09:24PM]  <em>My days of being in a position to punish you in any way for failing to adhere to a proper diet have been over for some time.  I would much prefer to continue our delicate connection, so I choose to avoid rocking the boat, as it were.</em></p><p>[09:28PM]  Huh.  I don’t like it.</p><p>[09:30PM] <em> Don</em><em>’t like what, exactly?</em></p><p>[09:32PM]  I don’t like it when you’re being cautious.</p><p>[09:34PM]  <em>Says the whiskey.</em></p><p>[09:38PM]  I haven’t had that much to drink.</p><p>[09:39PM]<em>  I</em><em>’m certain you haven’t.  Is this your second glass, or your third?</em></p><p>[09:43PM]  Shut up, Hannibal.</p><p>[09:45PM]  <em>As you wish.</em></p><p>[09:48PM]  That isn’t what I meant.</p><p>[09:49PM]  Hannibal?</p><p>[09:51PM]  Fine.</p><p> </p><p>[02:12AM]  I do miss you, you know.</p><p>[02:16AM]  <em>Since our previous conversation, how many more glasses of whiskey did you have tonight?</em></p><p>[02:17AM]  One.  Why</p><p>[02:22AM]  <em>Go to sleep, Will.</em></p><p>[02:25AM]  No.  I miss you and I want you to know it.  Miss your hands, and your mouth.  I can’t stop thinking about how you used to use your tongue.  How you used to make me beg.</p><p>[02:28AM]  <em>You know my rule about 2AM.</em></p><p>[02:31AM]  And you know that I actually mean it.  And it scares you.</p><p>[02:37AM]  <em>For the love of god, Will.  Go to sleep before you embarrass us both.</em></p><p>[02:43AM]  No.  I miss you and I want you to admit that you miss me.</p><p>[02:44AM] <em> If I admit it, will you go to sleep?</em></p><p>[02:48AM]  Maybe.  If you make it a confession.</p><p>[02:52AM]  <em>Fine.  Yes, I miss you.  You are already aware of this fact, as I tried to push you to admission two nights ago.  I miss you very much, especially when I can</em><em>’t sleep.</em></p><p>[02:54AM]  What do you miss?</p><p>[02:57AM]  Because I miss sex.  I miss knowing I would be coming home to someone who could hold their own with me in bed.  I miss your appetites.  I miss you keeping me on the edge until long past dawn, drawing it out until I couldn’t speak or think.  Until there was nothing but pleasure.</p><p>[03:00AM]  <em>It</em><em>’s the witching hour, Will.  Should I tell you, knowing that it may be sending what I desire out to the universe?</em></p><p>[03:03AM]  Yes.  God, yes.</p><p>[03:07AM]  <em>Do not try to claim I didn</em><em>’t try to put a stop to this.  When you wake and regret it in the morning, remember that it is your own doing that brought us here.</em></p><p>[03:09AM]  Cut the theatrics and tell me.</p><p>[03:10AM] <em> I imagine you</em><em>’ll be stroking yourself to climax to this? </em></p><p>[03:13AM]  Most likely.  Horny.  Miss you.</p><p>[03:15AM]  <em>Very well.  I miss the planes of your body.  The curve of muscle beneath skin.  Running my hands over you, testing and shaping you to my desires.  I miss the unbelievable, searing heat of being inside you.  The keening noise you make when I make the first push to claim you, how you like it when I sink slowly into you with my teeth in your throat.  I miss your submission, your need to give me all of you.  I miss the flash of your eyes as we come together, how you beg for me to take you hard and fast.  I miss fucking you, Will.  I miss making love.  I miss sleeping next to you when we have exhausted one another.</em></p><p>[03:17AM]  Christ.  Leave it to you to be eloquent at 3AM.  What would we do if I was there now?</p><p>[03:20AM] <em> If you had as much to drink as you have, you would be in need of some form of exquisite punishment.  Perhaps from behind, bent low while I take you.  Hands pinned at the small of your back so you can come from my cock inside of you, or not at all.  And you would, Will.  I would ensure it.</em></p><p>[03:22AM]  Fuck, Hannibal…</p><p>[03:25AM] <em> Mm.  That</em><em>’s more like it.  Except you’d be begging me, wouldn’t you?  Begging me to fuck you, to make you sorry for drinking too much?</em></p><p>[03:27AM]  God</p><p>[03:28AM]  <em>Has never helped you.  You</em><em>’ve only ever had me, and I would take good care of you.  Take you like you need, fill you hard and fast?  Would you come for me?  Show me that you belong to me, and that you won’t do it again?</em></p><p>[03:31AM]  Fuck fuck fuck</p><p>[03:34AM]  <em>That</em><em>’s it, Will.  Give to me.  Take for me.  Come for me, sweet.</em></p><p>[03:40AM]  Christ.  How do you do that?</p><p>[03:41AM]  <em>Its a gift.  Better?</em></p><p>[03:43AM]  Yeah… yeah.  I haven’t come that quickly in months.</p><p>[03:44AM] <em> I</em><em>’ve always enjoyed that you can’t hold back.  Will you be able to sleep now?</em></p><p>[03:45AM]  Think so.</p><p>[03:47AM]  <em>Good.  Sleep well</em>.</p><p>[03:48AM]  You too… thanks, Hannibal.</p><p>[03:50AM]  <em>Mm.  You are most welcome. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>[04:34AM]  <em>Damn you for invading my dreams once again.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Friday</strong>
</p><p>[07:11AM]  Jesus, why did I drink so much last night?</p><p>[07:15AM]  <em>Take an Alka-seltzer.  Cold water.  Drink it as quickly as possible.  Warm shower to ease the headache.  Coffee when you emerge.  </em></p><p>[07:17AM]  Thanks, doc.  I’ve got to stop making a habit of drinking when I have to work.</p><p>[07:21AM]  <em>On this we are in agreement.  Enjoy your shower.</em></p><p>[07:24AM]  Do you still run in the mornings?</p><p>[07:29AM]  <em>Yes, although I found it strangely difficult to get out of bed this morning.  I wonder why.</em></p><p>[07:33AM]  Hah… yeah, sorry about last night.  Kind of.</p><p>[07:49AM] <em> Quite all right.  I understand the need for intimacy, however brief.  </em></p><p>[07:55AM]  Hey, it wasn’t that brief.</p><p>[08:01AM]   <em>If you say so.  My patient just arrived.  I will chat with you later.</em></p><p> </p><p>[06:51PM]  You around?</p><p>[07:03PM]  <em>Good evening, Will.  As a matter of fact, I am.  How can I be of service?</em></p><p>[07:15PM]  Can I come by?  We need to talk.</p><p>[07:19PM]  <em>You know my door is always open to you.  Have you eaten?</em></p><p>[07:21PM]  Not yet.</p><p>[07:24PM]  <em>Would you like to dine with me? </em></p><p>[07:29PM]  You don’t have to go to any trouble for me.</p><p>[07:36PM]  <em>You know as well as I that it isn</em><em>’t any trouble.  When should I expect you?</em></p><p>[07:39PM]  Half hour maybe?  I’ll just change my clothes.</p><p>[07:41PM]  <em>Excellent.  I</em><em>’ll prepare something quick, then. </em></p><p>[07:54PM]  Okay.  See you then.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Monday</strong>
</p><p>[07:45AM] Hi, love.  Thank you for having me this weekend.</p><p>[07:51AM]  <em>Good morning, darling.  What an interesting sentiment to have chosen.  As you may have noticed, I greatly enjoyed</em><em>… having you this weekend.  Against my front door.  In bed.  In the shower.  I’ve missed the sounds you make with me inside you.</em></p><p>[07:59AM]  Christ, Hannibal.  Its already going to prove difficult for me to keep from remembering every moment I spent in your arms the past few days.  Are you trying to keep me from having any focus at all?</p><p>[08:01AM]  <em>Not trying.  Perhaps succeeding.  My favorite sound is when you plead from your knees for my cock.  I love the way you look when you beg me, darling.  When you want it so badly that you</em><em>’re willing to ask me for it.  Its quite affecting.</em></p><p>[08:08AM]  Hannibal…</p><p>[08:20AM] <em> Admonish me all you</em><em>’d like.  It will not stop me today.  I am far too satisfied for that.</em></p><p>[08:21AM]  What if I told you that I’d come over tonight with a DVD we can ignore while making out on your couch?</p><p>[08:26AM] <em> Is this meant to quell my satisfaction from this weekend? </em></p><p>[08:29AM]  Whet your appetite, actually.  But I have a lecture in 30 minutes and I’d rather not be at the podium with a raging hard on.</p><p>[08:33AM]  <em> No?  I suppose I can manage to keep my thoughts to myself for a time, then.  What movie are you proposing?</em></p><p>[08:36AM]  I thought we could try Lord of the Rings.  I still can’t believe you’ve never seen it.</p><p>[08:40AM] <em> I find fantasy movies tedious without you.  I</em><em>’d very much enjoy attempting it tonight, though.  Shall I make dinner?</em></p><p>[08:44AM]  How about takeout?  Its a long movie.</p><p>[08:47AM]  <em>On one condition.  Stay with me tonight.</em></p><p>[08:51AM]  Deal. I’ll talk with you after my lecture.</p><p>[08:54AM]  <em>I look forward to it.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>